Random One-Shots
by Kortevai
Summary: Mostly romantic one-shots of my favorite pairings (Probably will do more then one for a pairing). It will be updated whenever I feel like writing a new one, feel free to make a request for one and I'll try my best to deliver.
1. Grace

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything slightly associated with it.

XxX  
She had heard you're not supposed to refer to males as graceful...It apparently is emasculating but honestly, Nadia can't think of a better word to describe her master.

When she walked on Tython and her master came up with the other padawans, all she heard was how powerful he was, how skilled he was and (much to her annoyance) how dashing the young master is. While he is powerful and skilled with his double bladed saber and yes, he is dashing...Nadia doesn't feel those words truly describe him.

He carries himself with an air of confidence and carefully maintained calm, his icy blue eyes always calming and welcoming leaving Nadia feeling warm on the inside for more reasons then she can possibly understand. The way he moves in and out of combat shows his experience and skill as a fighter.

He's an Echani she heard from Doctor Cedrax...She remembered reading about their race, warriors that believe battle is the truest way to speak to someone; the only time where hidden lies can truly be unveiled. Knowing this made Nadia feel odd...Feeling as if any spars her master does with her was his way of judging her if she was truly worthy.

When he fights...She can't describe it. It's less the brutish ways of Qyzen or the ruthlessness of Zenith and more...Dancing. She thinks it's Echani martial arts that allows for such movements but he is almost like a ghost on the battlefield, elegantly moving from one opponent to the next never losing momentum.

She remembered when she asked him about his skill and if she could one day reach that level, the white haired male gave her his serene smile-larger and more warm then what he gives anyone else Nadia likes to think-and said anything he can do, he will ensure she can do. Such is the duty of a Master for their Padawan.

Nadia could remember the warm feeling that filled her and the smile that split her face. Her master was so kind...And graceful in every sense of imagination.


	2. Holonet

Disclaimer: Nothing Star Wars is owned by me.

XxX  
Behizda rolled his neck as he set his pistol down on his workbench, rubbing his eyes as he turned towards his console in his private quarters. The tall dark skinned man was clad in simple military fatigues and a loose white grease stained top.

The bounty hunter rolled his neck, his hair loose dreadlocks released to the nape of his neck. He tapped a few keys on the console, raising a eyebrow at the message from Mako; subject: In case you forgot how awesome I am.

"...This aught to be great." His deep voice commented dryly as he opened the message, muttering as he read it. "So, you know how we "made it official"? Well, I made it official official. I slipped our names into the Imperial and Republic marriage databases last night. Quit making that face," He stopped looking towards a reflective peice of metal. "...What face?" He grunted roughly returning to the message.

"There's nothing that can be traced back to us and it makes me happy. I may have also vandalized the ten highest traffic sites on the HoloNet. Hearts were involved. Kind of a lot of them. Don't judge." He blinked, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

"Well, now I have to look Mako." He grunted, immediately opening the first page. Republic News...And immediately he let out a snort of laughter. "Jedi Council declares Behizda sexiest man alive", "Republic Senate names Mako the Queen of Splicers", "Republic Citizens voted Behizda and Mako best couple of the galaxy".

And as said, little hearts with B+M were splattered all over the site. "Sure hope there is a lot of Makos and Behizdas in the galaxy." He grunted, shaking his head in amusement as he closed the console looking towards the door as his personal splicer stumbled in after a long night surfing through their contacts.

"Nice handiwork." He smirked at the small woman as she leaned against his firm chest using it as her personal standing pillow. "If you really appreciate it, you'd carry the new Queen of Splicers big guy."

Behizda snorted, rolling his amber eyes as he wrapped one arm around her slim waist easily lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder getting a yelp out of the cyborg. "H-Hey!" He smirked. "Well you said to carry you, ya highness." He unceremoniously dropped her down onto the bed, making her huff and pout up at the chuckling hunter.

"You're an ass, Tel'zan." The male shrugged, poking Mako's forehead teasingly. "Yeah, but I'm your ass?" He grinned crookedly. "Don't judge." He said in a mocking tone, making her pout increase in power with a glare. His laughter rang out through the ship, annoying Gault down below.


	3. Disrespect

Disclaimer: Nothing Star Wars owned by me.

XxX

Akaavi turned over the rifle in her hands a few times, eyeing the parts of the machine with a careful eye. The Captain was willing to trust her with his funds to purchase supplies for the crew while he's off quote "Getting directions" near the red light district.

The Zabrak's grip tightened slightly as she imagined him near the twi'lek dancers there. -Especially- with Corso and Gus there, her lips thinned in annoyance. Perhaps she should use their fear of her to her advantage to keep her Captain...Undistracted one could say.

"You hear that one Captain is in port?" The Zabrak's head turned slightly hear a Rodian and a Sullestan talking. "That fool who angered Rogun the Butcher?" Akaavi twitched slightly. "Yeah, the idiot's here. Probably wasting all his credits on cheap drinks. I saw his ship pull in, some junker the guy must keep together with tape and hope."

Akaavi tensed, turning her head slightly to glare at the Alien's backs. "Heh, we could probably take it and he wouldn't notice. The guy's as dumb as a gizka." The two laughed, unaware of the glowering Zabrak approaching them from behind.

XxX

"Twenty-one in three cards, see it and weep boys." Tyrthian Tel'zan said smugly, grinning at the cursing Corse and pouting Guss...At least he thinks he's pouting, how to tell with the Calamari. "How do you keep doin' that Captain?"  
Corso groaned, tossing his credits to the laughing Captain.

The Smuggler brushed off his jacket, making himself appear as regal as he could. "It is pure skill, my good man. Master Pazaak skill that has won me many admirers. A flourish of the cards that makes women swoon and men cower in inadequacy."

Corso rolled his eyes. "Or you're just pulling cards out of your sleeves and lying to women that you have money...And charm." Tyrthian deflated, glaring at Corso who laughed at his expense stopping and staring wide eyed behind him.

The dark skinned human raised a eyebrow. "What? Acknowledging my greatness?" He grinned smugly, though it faltered when he saw Guss staring wider eyed then normal. "What in the world is wrong with you two?" He looked over his shoulder freezing wide eyed.

Akaavi stood there, her armor slightly colored with blood with a new rifle in her hands. "Uhh..." The Captain stayed at his lover in confusion as she set his credit chit on the table. "Two men decided to disrespect you, I showed them why that was a foolish idea."

Tyr blinked rapidly as the zabrak brushed her armored hand over his messy hair in a vaguely affectionate manner before leaving to clean her armor. The three men stared at the empty door frame in stunned silence, Corso being the first to speak.

"So Captain...Those screams that come from your quarters are you isn't it?" The farm boy had to dodge the Captain's chair a moment later.


End file.
